Robin Wingfield
Robin Wingfield (ロビン • ウィングフィールド - lit. Robin Uingfirudo) is a member of Red Rose working under the Crimson-Shell division in order to protect Claudia, eradicate the threat of the Black Roses and unearth The Scientist's true intentions. Having a close relationship with Claudia, when Robin heard of Xeno's betrayal of her trust, he and Melissa dropped everything in order to console her. Not losing faith in Xeno, Robin encourages Claudia to investigate the situation, leading the two to discover The Scientist's secret laboratory along the way. Soon enough, Xeno reveals himself - attacking Claudia and Robin while under the influence of a Black Rose's poison. Though Robin fights alongside Claudia, Xeno manages to best him and knocks him unconscious. While Robin is later saved by Wilhelm, when he wakes he discovers that Xeno had died while trying to fight off the venom and Claudia had slipped into a coma - meaning that Robin had lost two of his closest friends within Red Rose. Appearance Robin appears as a young man in his mid to late adolescent years. He has messy, jet-black hair, which has a pair of red goggles resting in it, and light brown eyes. Robin often wears the custom uniform for members of Crimson-Shell, this being a white overcoat with a large collar that is outlined with red detailing, along with a white under shirt, a pair of black pants, brown boots, black finger-less gloves and a black tie that has a chain hanging off of it which his Crimson-Shell pendant rests on. Personality Robin's personality is very energetic and positive, always bouncing around excitedly and having a good time alongside his partner, Melissa. Robin is also rather protective of Claudia, willing to take an attack from Xeno's katana in order to save her. Despite this however, Robin has shown that he has a more serious side as well, becoming defensive when Wilhelm brings up how he and Melissa are always looked down upon in Crimson-Shell, and even more so when Wilhelm speaks ill of Xeno. Robin appears to be very loyal to Xeno for this reason, always defending him and finding it hard to believe that Xeno could be a traitor to Crimson-Shell, urging Claudia not to side with Wilhelm and believe in Xeno's innocence. However, Robin's loyalty to Xeno is shown to be overcome by his practicality in the end. Having come to terms with the fact that Xeno had become an Infected, Robin attempts to kill Xeno in order to free him from the Black Roses' control. History Although Robin's past is unknown like most of the Crimson-Shell Division members, however, presumably along with the discovered of the Crimson Rose which created and abandoned by The Scientist, Robin quickly took great interested furthermore with Claudia, which also presumably became his background to joined Crimson-Shell Division. Plot Robin and Melissa abandon the mission they had been on as soon as they get wind of Xeno's alleged betrayal, wishing to defend their friend and making their way back to the Red Rose Headquarters as soon as possible. Inside Red Rose Headquarters, Claudia and Wilhelm leave the meeting between the elder members of Crimson Shell, Robin tackles Claudia and apologizes for making her wait as he, Melissa join them in the hallway alongside Ruskin and Les. Claudia asks about the mission that Robin and Melissa of them had been on, and so Melissa takes the time to explain that they can't listen to everything they're told by the organization and asking her not to be mad with them. Meanwhile, Robin drags Les over to Claudia, Wilhelm and Melissa to join the conversation, adding that while the mission had been dubbed as an observation study, but it had been more like a torture interrogation in his opinion, which he doesn't consider a real mission, asking Les his opinion on the matter. William tells Robin that the three of them are often treated as idiots and looked down upon because they can't understand the purpose of Crimson-Shell's existence, despite being under the Red Rose division. Robin argues that it wouldn't matter anyway, because they were always looked down on no matter what they did, and at a time like this he wanted to be there for Claudia and for Xeno. Robin and Melissa tell Claudia to stay strong, insisting that Xeno would never betray Crimson-Shell because he wasn't that kind of person. Claudia, Wilhelm, Robin, Melissa, Les and Ruskin go to more private confines in order to talk, Wilhelm explaining that Robin and Melissa had been gone because of a reading club of sorts, while he himself was not around because he had traveled to London, only returning because he had sensed that something had changed around Claudia and so he came back as soon as possible, but had been too late in the end. Therefore Claudia was left unprotected aside from Ruskin and Les whom were fairly useless in real battles. Claudia remembers Baines talking about something that their opponents were striving for, which Wilhelm identifies as likely being her Premier Seed, which is said to make it so whomever possesses it will never age or die. Robin questions how such a thing could be possible. Wilhelm explains that because of Claudia's Premier Seed, both he and Claudia have looked the same for the past five years, thus making the possibility of their immortality sound somewhat more plausible. Wilhelm mentions how a Rose would lose control should their Seed be taken from them by force. Wilhelm then questions whether there was a way for someone to take the Seed without consequence, and whether Xeno had actually obtained information after the attack in the library. This enrages Robin, who asks Wilhelm if he suspects Xeno of being a traitor towards Crimson-Shell, and Wilhelm elaborates and states that he had never trusted Xeno. Immediately following this, Wilhelm urges Claudia to return to her 'warm house' with him, assuring her that he would protect her and telling her not to trust Xeno anymore. This angers Robin even more, and in response, Claudia simply asks what she's supposed to believe in then. Wilhelm tells Claudia that she should believe everything he says because he'd never betray her as her Thorn. After much thought and some input from Les, Claudia decides to believe Xeno until the very end, surprising Wilhelm. This makes Robin and Melissa rejoice, commending her on the speech she had given. Robin bids farewell to Claudia as everyone leaves her room, telling her to get a good nights sleep before leaving with Melissa. The next morning, Robin goes to see Claudia again, finding that she's still asleep. Robin decides to lay down beside Claudia and call her name into her ear. When Claudia wakes she is scared by Robin's presence, picking up a nearby chair and hitting Robin over the head in defense, asking why he was there. Robin claims that there's no real reason, because it was his special privilege as a member of Crimson-Shell to see Claudia's sleeping face. Claudia then notices that Robin is alone, and so she asks where the others were. Robin states that because it's rare for Ruskin and Les not to come to see Claudia, Melissa had gone to see what was going on. Claudia tells Robin suddenly that she wants to investigate the second library where the attack from Xeno had taken place. Robin is surprised, by Claudia justifies that she wants to see if she can get a hold of what Xeno had been investigating, in case something goes wrong however, Claudia grabs a Crimson-Shell gun. Claudia states Robin that they were going to confirm Xeno's intentions, telling Robin to follow her to the second library. As they reach the library, Claudia and Robin find numerous Crimson-Shell members unconscious on the floor. Robin questions what happened there as Claudia checks their vitals and establishes that they had just fainted. Robin enters the library and tells Claudia that it appears as though they have guests, as a secret passage way had been opened. Robin descends into the secret passage way with Claudia, questioning where it leads to. Claudia claims to have heard rumors about it, suggesting that it could possibly lead them to the secret laboratory of the scientist who created the Black Roses and Claudia. Robin questions what they should do about the secret passage way, asking Claudia if she thought they should report back to their superiors so they can bring guards down there. Claudia simply smiles and throws what Robin had said earlier back at him, apologizing for arriving late and telling Robin that he'd just have to be nice and protect her. As the two enter the secret laboratory, Robin tells Claudia to be careful, drawing his gun. Claudia tells Robin that he's the one who needs to be careful, because she had sensed someone's presence when they entered the laboratory. Xeno drops down from above them and confronts Robin and Claudia, claiming to have been waiting for them to arrive as he draws his katana. Robin and Claudia are shocked when Xeno turns to them, Robin asking if Xeno has been poisoned by a Black Rose, thereby becoming one of The Infected. Suddenly Xeno launches himself at Claudia, poised to attack. Robin acts on this and jumps in front of her, taking Xeno's katana across his left shoulder. Claudia draws her gun as Xeno approaches for another attack, shooting at him multiple times but never landing a single shot. Robin grabs Claudia's arm and tells her that he's been thinking it over in his head to try and figure out what they can do to save Xeno, but he's realized now that there's nothing they can do. Robin stands and states that Xeno had taught them that there really is nothing that you can do to save one of The Infected apart from killing them. ]] Robin notices that Xeno has disappeared, not able to find him as he scans the room. Xeno drops down from above again between Robin and Claudia, only just missing them with his katana. Robin shoots at Xeno while he can, but misses as Xeno jumps above him and kicks Robin, launching him across the room and into a wall with so much force that it creates a crater. Robin is knocked unconscious from this blow, and is unable to help Claudia deal with Xeno and the Jet Rose when he arrives. When Wilhelm finally arrives himself however, he grabs Claudia and the unconscious Robin, taking them with him out of the secret laboratory before it collapses over top of them, leaving Xeno and the Jet Rose to be buried in the debris. Powers and Abilities Robin appears to be a reliable combatant, although he is defeated by Xeno. *'Marksmanship' - Robin is skilled in the use of a gun, as shown when he shoots at Xeno. *'Speed' - Robin also has good speed in combat, as seen in his fight with Xeno. His speed is also shown in his debut, along with Melissa and Les, when they run at Claudia. Relationships 'Melissa' (Coming Soon!) 'Claudia' Robin appears as a good friend and companion to Claudia, like to follow her anywhere and anytime. 'Xeno' (Coming Soon!) 'Les' (Coming Soon!) 'Wilhelm' (Coming Soon!) 'Ruskin' (Coming Soon!) Quotes (Coming Soon!) Gallery 10 - Oz Robin Melissa.jpg|Robin and Melissa cameo in Pandora Hearts Retrace X: Malediction 14 - Break + Crimson Shell Easter Egg.jpg|Robin, Melissa and Les cameo in Pandora Hearts Retrace XIV: Lop Ear Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crimson-Shell